Seven and the Ragged Tiger (song)
"Seven and the Ragged Tiger" is an unreleased song by Duran Duran, recorded during demo sessions for the album Seven and the Ragged Tiger in 1983. About the song Written by the five original members of Duran Duran, the song wasn't included on the final version of Seven and the Ragged Tiger. The song was written before a title for the album was chosen, and before it was scrapped. Parts of it morphed into the song "The Seventh Stranger", which did appear on the album. Two recordings of this song have appeared on bootlegs. The first version has a length of 4:01 and has Simon Le Bon on vocals, and appears on Perfect Days: Now And Then. The second version is of lower quality, clocks in at 3:39, and is said to have either Andy Taylor or John Taylor on vocals. This version appears on Night Version Companion. The band have said that all of the demos on this bootleg album (none of which include Simon's distinctive voice) are all fake. Song versions *"Seven and the Ragged Tiger" (Version 1) - 4:01 (bootleg, Perfect Days: Now And Then) *"Seven and the Ragged Tiger" (Version 2) - 3:39 (bootleg, Night Version Companion) Personnel Duran Duran are (song version 1): *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Lyrics You told me once a second chance was not worth waiting for A million chances later, you don't know how right you were Don't mean you don't dream 'cause the beating on the door The Russian high who needs to die begins to realise That all those days in mischief have your soul in paradise I don't know that those times that you were foolish and unwise And I've seen all reason hit the floor I don't need no reservations But I can do things that I've never done before Playing with a fire ball you can't touch But you can soar with seven and the ragged tiger But you can soar with seven and the ragged tiger Like the morning wild warning Fires are alive, don't have a choice The danger boys are hoping for a fight it seems I can't bleed I don't dance anymore All armed with superstition 'til the birds have flocked our way Somebody ought to tell them we don't care what people say Not afraid don't believe in those stories anymore They just hang their victims to the wall At least tell me something It seems that their vision has something within their law Brother can you feel the heart inside You're running for your life You're running seven and the ragged tiger You're running seven and the ragged tiger You're running seven and the ragged tiger You're running seven and the ragged tiger All happy like a rainy day is everything to gain Just the smell of independence he defends his life again Don't mean I don't dream in no music anymore Cause I've heard those reasons die before Oh please tell me something It seems their vision has something within Brother can you feel the heart inside You're running for your life You better, seven and the ragged tiger See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs